Optimus Prime's True Fear
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Optimus was supposed to be the fearless Prime, someone who saved the innocent and fought the evil, but even he had one moment of fear. Afterall, once upon a time he was Orion Pax-Team Prime Family fic


**Optimus Prime's True Fear**

The Autobots were all inside the silo that Friday night; the humans were already home and it was quiet. Ratchet was working on the monitors searching for energon mines, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were discussing a movie they'd watched with the kids with Arcee leaning against the wall near them, Optimus Prime was looking over a data pad. Everyone looked up as suddenly the sound of falling pebbles on the roof, followed soon by a loud boom.

"Frag it," Ratchet muttered. "That storm better not-

_**Zap~!**_

The room went dark. "Slag it!" Ratchet shouted, throwing his wrenched down.

"Calm down Old friend," Optimus chasted, turning on his head lights, "the power shouldn't be out long."

Everyone followed their leader's action, turning on their headlights so there'd be at least some light. Arcee sighed. "What's left to do now?" she questioned.

Another boom sounded and Bee jumped slightly.

Optimus sighed as well. "It is late, everyone get some recharge, by the time we're up the storm will be over and hopefully the power will return," he said.

"Right," everyone replied.

Optimus waited as everyone dispersed to their quarters; Optimus soon left for his. Once he entered his room the rain seemed to pelt down harder as well as the wind growing louder. Thunder sounded, even louder and Optimus allowed himself to jump, scared.

Optimus was a Prime, a fearless leader who protected the innocent and fight the Decepticons; he feared nothing.

**BOOM**!

Except thunder. Ever since the first storm he'd experienced on Earth, he was always reminded of the war, of the loud blaster rifles firing and the sound of marching, as well as the sound of pain filled screams. That was all Optimus ever saw and heard at times like this. Being the Prime he was, Optimus told no one of his fear, keeping it to himself and simply hiding in his room until it ended.

Slowly, Optimus slid against the corner in his room facing the door, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly; protecting himself from the outside world and all who would hurt him. Optimus jumped and whimpered as the thunder drummed on, roaring at him, shouting his regrets; Optimus hid his helm in his arms and knees, begging for it to stop.

"Please," he trembled, "go away."

Ratchet grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway, popping his back back into place as went to get himself an energon cube to calm his nerves. Just as he entered the control room thunder rumble outside, which was followed by- a yell? Ratchet paused, turning his audio sensors on high, another clap sounded and Ratchet heard it again; a scared cry. Ratchet frowned in thought, that didn't sound like Bulkhead or Bumblebee, and it definitely wasn't Arcee; that left-

Ratchet jumped and quickly trotted towards his Prime's room. "Prime-?" Ratchet froze in the doorway.

Ratchet couldn't believe his optics, Optimus Prime, (ital)the Prime, was cowering in the corner, trembling and crying, jumping and yelping as the thunder sounded. Ratchet softened, he'd seen this before, mechs and femmes who were scared of loud noises after the war; they'd say they were fine, that they needed no one, but that was a lie.

"Oh Optimus," he whispered, walking over.

Gently, Ratchet touched the Prime's shoulder' Optimus flinched and looked up to see Ratchet. Optimus furiously tried to wipe his tears away but Ratchet shushed him gently as he sat down next to him against the wall. Ratchet beckoned him closer and Optimus didn't hesitate as he latched on to his friend, hiding away from the world in the older mech's chassis. Ratchet hummed softly while rubbing his back.

Inspontaniously, the berthroom door opened to reveal Bee and Bulkhead. "Boss-bot we can't find-" Bulkhead paused in surprise along with Bee as they saw the scene.

"Shhhh," Ratchet whispered, holding his finger to his mouth.

More thunder sounded and Optimus jumped, shivering harder. "Calm down Orion," Ratchet hushed, gently rubbing his helm.

Bee whirred sadly before he slowly made his way over and sat next to Ratchet who was now holding the Prime in his lap; Bee put his hand on the Prime's knee, silently saying 'I'm here, and I won't leave'. Bulkhead hardened as he sat down in front of the door, conveying 'I won't let you down'.

Arcee was a woken by nightmares of Cliffjumper, seeing his zombie form. Arcee shook herself, making herself presentable before she left her berthroom, like every night, for energon to sooth her nerves. Arcee had to pass Optimus's room, the door was opened; Arcee happened to gaze in and was shocked, everyone was around Optimus, whom was sleeping, albeit harshly; the others were near him, as though guarding him.

"Storm," Bulkhead said silently from his post, seeing her questioning eyes.

Arcee said nothing as she too sat down near Bulkhead, remaining loyal to the end.

The storm raged on that night, but no was scared. And no one was alone.


End file.
